Sour Flame
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Sequel to CMLDK2. Flame Princess X Lemongrab.


_Several weeks after the Lich's tenth downfall_

The Flame Princess was truly enjoying her life as an adventurer as she goes around exotic places, whipping enemies to submission with her yo-yo, and go into brothels without her father ever knowing. But she does have her limits and rested her tired feet by a nearby river as she was just remembering those weeks ago where Lemongrab finally introduced and taught her audacity.

_Remembering those several weeks ago_

Even after Marceline told her about audacity, she never had a chance to experience such a thing, let alone show it to her because Lemongrab was too busy trying to stop Queen Bubblegum's and Flintlock Queen' endless, gunslinging feud. She might've sticked around and spectate, but she was on an important quest. No, scratch that, an errand by her father to stop the Lich from committing mass destruction, genocide, and destroying schools for the tenth time. But she's now a self-proclaimed adventurer, so she won't be held back by some tradition leash because she did that already!

As she approached the Cotton Candy Forest, she decided to meet her "auntie" Bubblegum at the Candy Kingdom to she if she's done with their umpteenth battle. In fact they're done, and it ended with the same old stalemate.

"Hey there auntie!" she cheerfully greeted the engineer inside her room.

"Ah, my niece!" and they both hugged each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an adventurer now!"

"Really? Where are you going to go first?"

"To Lemongrab. I never had the chance to learn this thing called audacity that someone told me days ago."

"Well, he is a busy man." Bubblegum shrugged.

"From what?"

"Oh, you know; protecting the Candy Kingdom from unknown evil and corruption."

"Well, I'll see him anyway." and she waved good-bye to her. Traveling south until she reached the edge of a cliff lies Lemongrab's fort where his students practice the art of audacity. She entered the fort for the second time and saw students dressed like him performing their usual training routine. Inside, she met Lemongrab and fortunately enough, he's not as busy like he was days ago.

"Hey Lemongrab!" she greeted.

"Hello, Flame Princess. What do you want?" the paladin asked.

"Oh, I was just checking out - you know "audacity," but you cut me short because of my aunt's war."

"Do you wield an instrument?"

"No. I'm not very musical." and he chuckled. "It's alright. It's not really about instruments, it's all about pitches. Instruments are just a perfect medium to be used."

"So... can you show me?"

"Of course. I've meant to show it to you those days ago, but I was too darned busy coming up with a solution in stopping their rivalry." He herded the princess back outside where he unsheathed his sword.

"So this is a sound weapon?"

"Yes, and I will now demonstrate audacity to you."

He lifted the sword to the air and in a rhythmic glow it fired a sonar blast to the sky, comically killing a bird mid-flight.

"Is that all?"

"No. I've got plenty to discuss with you, like pitch controlling and psychological torture... That is if you want to be one of my students, or we can just call it a day?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I like to learn new things. Let's try it out!"

"Good. We've no time to lose."

Inside the library, he gave the princess a book called; _Audacity: For both Pleasure and Pain_, and asked her to read it.

"But I can't read."

"Why not?"

"No one ever taught me words."

Lemongrab sighed, "Your father's such a ditz. Fine, I'll read it to you, but one chapter a day so your brain can catch up." he joked.

"I'm not stupid!" she barked, causing him to chuckle before opening the book to its prologue.

For weeks now, she and Lemongrab became student and teacher. Everyday, he reads her a new chapter explaining the origin and usage of sound for both warfare and entertainment respectively, like the advent of instruments for pleasure down to squealing pitches that soldiers use to torture POWs in both explicit detail. Oh, and she played an ocarina and eventually got better throughout each day, masterfully skilling three notes and playing Hot Cross Buns flawlessly. And naturally, for Flame Princess, with her teenage hormones running rampant, didn't took long for her to fantasize about him. Even later, it got to the point that she peeked at Lemongrab taking a morning shower. But a fellow student intervened and called her a peeping tom and she ran away, completely embarrassed. Well... at least she got a glimpse of his pectorals...

Back at her room, she repeatedly slapped herself several times, "This is getting ridiculous!" she growled. "If there's something that I like, I take it!"

She then sighed, "If he only agrees on me back..."

Later that evening on the hallway, the princess found Lemongrab casually walking with both of his arms behind his back.

"Uh... Lemongrab? Can I ask you something?" she asked behind him and he turned around. They both didn't realize that a group of students are eavesdropping on them, spearheaded by the very same student, all piling up behind a façade. Some snickered, while the "leader" brought pen and paper to write a story, fantasizing about their lovemaking to share among his peers, all awaiting for the obvious.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uh... can you meet me in my room?" Her face was full of sweat and frustration and he knew what was up.

"Of course." he calmly said and they walked to her room. As soon as they were out of audible reach, the group laughed out loud, slapped their knees, and gave each other high hives before getting back to their last stretch with renewed vigor. All the while the leader smirked and started writing away.

As they entered her room, Lemongrab said to her, "Princess, I know what you want."

"You do?" She was completely flustered.

"Yeah. Your face is a dead giveaway. It's your hormones." He gently picked up the princess and proceeded to her bed. With a promiscuous twinkle on both of her eyes, he knew that resistance was futile against a hormone induced teenager. He might as well feed her cravings until her hormones died down so she will act like her normal self. For now.

"He's lifting me up like a fair maiden!" she thought to herself, letting some of her frustration steam off before being laid on the bed, where he unbuckled his belt and showed off his flaccid penis towards the adolescent.

"Uh... Am I going to stimulate it?" and he gave her a nod. She slowly touched and gently stimulated his prick before it slowly erected on her palm. Flame Princess' cheeks turned red, "Oh! So that's what your thing looks like when it's huge!" and gave his erection a gentle poke before playfully tapping its head.

"So soft and squishy! In the shape of a lemon!" she giggled before stroking his shaft with the tip of a finger, making his erection bounce after every strike.

"Bouncy, bouncy!"

"Yeah..." he scratched his back, exhaling out a pleasurable moan, "That's how Queen Bubblegum designed me."

"She designed you good!" and she started nuzzling the tip. Soon after, she gave it a sensible lick.

"Tastes like lemon." she said to herself, smacking her lips, "I like it!" and she took it all in her mouth and lovingly moaned out noises as she blowed him off.

Lemongrab was in a state of shock. "How can she be so good in fellatio?" he thought to himself. "Could it be from his father?" But his train of thought was interrupted as he was about to cum.

"It's a bit too early for me to ejaculate! Shouldn't you wait until later?" But she ignored him and he came, filling her mouth with his semen. She gave out a loud gulp before panting out with satisfaction.

"Now that _really_ tastes like lemon!" She started puckering her lips.

"Don't worry, it will wear out in a few minutes." he relaxed as his penis started softening before slumping down next to her student and snuggled in each others arms for a time before getting up in front of Flame Princess and lovingly undid her jacket. The princess grinned as her teacher stripped the jacket off her, revealing her well-nourished bosom, despite being fourteen.

"Your breasts are big!"

"Oh, you know. Runs in the family." She was quite flattered at his remark; the fourth male to see her bare chest.

"Sure looks like it! But it's my turn now." She giggled in sexual anticipation before being gently pinched on her right nipple.

_"Hnnggg!"_ she yelped as he repeatedly pinched both of her nipples in a tender loving way. Her excitement made him excited as well; his hard-on says otherwise. He soon stopped pinching and kissed her on the mouth.

_"Mmm..."_ she purred as his tongue started playing with hers. They tried their best to wrap their tongues around like two snakes mating, and it failed, but they didn't care. They both enjoyed the company of each others temple and they soon broke their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva with both of their tongues sticking out, panting, as their breathing synced in unison.

"Lemongrab. Can you... my vagina..." With both hands, she started unbuckling her belt, slid off her pants and kicked them off to the side as the waistline reached to her knees, leaving herself raw naked in front of her teacher that she was about to mate with.

Lemongrab basked at the sight of her body radiating in a benevolent heat. Her beautiful form; just like a goddess. The body that many men will fight over, and it's all his. With no response, he tenderly kissed her on the lips and gently slid his erection inside. Flame Princes buried her face deep into his chest as he plowed through her, muffling out various squeaks while tightly gripping her arms to his back.

"Oh! Why did Queen Bubblegum made you so perfect!" she retracted her head back, gasping for air.

"Eh... Yeah..." he groaned, feeling her warm insides with his dick as he slid in and out. The taste of the princess was like spicy mint, at least that's what he thought. They were both hot, sweaty, and eventually close to cumming.

"Princess!... Do you want me to ejaculate inside?"

"N- no! I don't want to get pregnant yet!" she screamed and he slid out as he sprayed all over her stomach followed by a large spill of the princess' hot juices on the bed sheets. Lemongrab collapsed to her and started resting, holding in each others arms, looking at each other with a satisfied look before falling asleep. The next morning, he woke up and whispered on the princess' ear.

"Princess, wake up." but she wouldn't budge so he repeatedly nudged her torso. She gave out prolonged moan before emitting a loud yawn and started rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Good morning, princess." he greeted her and she smiled. She got out of bed and began to stretch before opening her closet and donning her old dress.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yup."

"Why not stay here until you master audacity?"

"I wanted to, but I'm an adventurer and I don't want to waste anymore time here. Sorry..."

"Well, it's been fun being with you. You got my leave."

The princess held his hand with hers, "Thank you to what you did last night. I needed that." and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you back to normal." and he gave out a grin.

As a parting gift, he gave her the ocarina, since she knows some simple songs and remembered several notes. She promised to him that she will hone her musicality throughout. She also prayed to her female ancestors that her hormones won't act up again on times like those. With that in set, she officially begins her adventure with the first step outside the fort.

_End of the flashback_

_"Ahhh..."_ she sighed. She was still mesmerized with her sex with the paladin as her hormones acted up again. With ocarina on hand she practiced several songs, trying to purge the inner demon. But it was a losing battle, and before long, she lifted her dress up and repeatedly poked her mound as a dribble of saliva started flowing down the base of her mouth.

"I... Hate... Puberty..."


End file.
